


Rose Wine

by sunchild



Series: Flowers In The Sun [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Christophe Giacometti's Stripper Pole, Coitus Interruptus, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Here we go, Inspired by Music, Kisses, Lapdance, M/M, Meddling Kids, Mild Sexual Content, Pole Dancing, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, but not really, not really but it sort of started this, that's a tag? omg, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchild/pseuds/sunchild
Summary: “Papa, what's a gentleman's club?” Kosuke's voice flew straight into Yuuri's head as he approached the table.Both Yuuri and his fiancé tried to pretend real hard they hadn’t heard any of that.“Papaaa…” But Kosuke couldn't be ignored.Both of his parents shared a very flustered look.“Why you asking, Ko?” Yuuri tried his best to keep his voice stern.“I saw a black envelope with money that came today in the mail! Do these clubs also have gambling games?”Yuuri shivered.“Uh, yeah. They’re places for grownups to get together and hang around.” Victor replied.“Oh, sweet! Can I go some time, then?”Yuuri almost dropped his soup plate.In which Yuuri and Victor have a bachelor's party so wild they can barely hide it from Kosuke.





	1. Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> lmao those tags were a wiLD RIDE  
> On this installment we have a lot of dancing, alcohol and sex...ual references. Also, A STRIP CLUB. Long live bachelor parties!  
> Even if my english it's a bit awkward every now and then and my sentences are just funny I really hope I truly did my best on conveying what I meant with this mess d(ﾟ∀ﾟ).  
> English is not my first language and this is not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes in advance!! Also, free feel to correct them, I'm always up for improvement xx  
> Thank you so so much for your support! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides writing I absolutely love dancing so I sort of used my knowledge (and a lot of videos, I think I blushed so hard from Watching Magic Mike my face burned itself ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ) to write this. I hope I did a good job.

“Be good and listen to _Haha_.” Yuuri said to his son. “And be sure to go to bed early I don't want you sleeping tomorrow in the middle of the rehearsal dinner. Okay?”

“ _Ilyo_!” Kosuke winked at his dad. “Have fun at your sleepover!” Kosuke said and kissed his cheek.

“I will.” Yuuri answered almost cryptically, since his kid didn't know that the last thing he was getting that night would be any sort of sleep. But what would he tell his son? That he intended on getting wasted until he couldn’t even _blink_ before crashing some hotel to wake up every damn visitor?

Not happening.

His mother approached him, kissing his forehead.

“Don't get too drunk. You have a son to raise and a wedding to attend.” Hiroko kissed his cheeks and caressed his shoulders. “Take care.”

Hiroko didn’t need to know about his real plants, either.

“At least you have sorted out your priorities…” Yuuri snickered and kissed his mom back. “I will, _Okasan_. Thank you for helping us with Kosuke.”

She shook her head as Victor appeared from the bathroom to hug his son.

“It's nothing.” Hiroko said. “I love to have some time with him. Toshiya would've liked it, too but his flight got delayed until tomorrow.” She shook her head. “At least I’ll be in charge of this charm right here so tomorrow we’re in top form for the day.”

“Excellent. See you tomorrow noon, then. Say hi to Otōsan for me.”

“Will do, now go.”

Yuuri nodded and took Victor's hand.

“Arigato, Hiroko.” He said as he kissed her and his son on their heads.

“You be good too, Victor-san.” She smiled and hugged them both. “Be safe.”

“Mom I'm not sixteen.” Yuuri complained with a little smile tugging at his lips.

“Oh, I _know_ you're not.”

And with that, they're both sent off to the hallway, pushed out if the apartment as the door closed immediately after them.

And just like that, the night begins.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

Victor doesn't know how _all_ of this happened. They were supposed to have dinners and a few drinks, no one counted on the strip club or the fact that Yuuri was probably the best pole dancer in the place.

If he could actually keep the money, Victor was totally going to make him reconsider his career choice.

It all started with Chris suggesting that their little get-together was too boring for the magnitude of the main event. Then Phichit casually mentioned the portable dance pole he had seen laying around at the bottom of their bed and suddenly Christophe was glowing like a thousand spotlights were shining in his direction. Things escalated far too quickly for his liking, kissing Yuuri one moment before being pushed into a cab, arriving at the Saint Rose’s Gentlemen Club to enter the huge building without even _looking_ at the bouncer who let them pass through.

Yuuri was blushing so hard when they stepped foot inside that Victor was worried his nose would actually start bleeding.

Then Yurio gasped and looked at Phichit like he was crazy and then turned to Otabek who was smiling the biggest Victor had ever seen him.

The place was enormous, sleek in its furniture but fresh with a tropical vibe on the decoration. It was fresh inside, no matter how hot the dancers seemed to be at the stage and inside the suspended cages in the ceiling. Everyone was glowing in sweat and highlighter, the strobbing lights bright enough to illuminate the darkness of the room for seconds before going off once more. The music was loud but not deafening and the environment seemed much more professional than anything Victor would’ve expected Drinks and food flew all around him, courtesy of a very well-dressed staff who showed them the way to a large, round table at the very front of the stage, a couple of meters away from the edge of it where the central pole remained untouched.

“You…” Yurio said at Phichit, who smiled hugely with pride. “Are… _insane_. What is this, _college_?” He barked before turning at Yuuri who seemed very interested on his shoes, pressing himself against Victor’s side like he was trying to hide himself.

“I’m sure as hell it _isn’t_ but I can bet my eyeballs that Yuuri _knows_ what to do.” Phichit then proceeded to order a round of shots and another bottle of champagne, sending his thanks to the administrator on a little business card he pulled from Chris’s wallet.

“You should order something stronger than some shots, Victor.” Otabek said to the Russian, squeezing Yuri’s hand as he asked for a beer.

Yurio only nodded, in agreement with his own fiancé.

It seemed everyone knew something he _didn't_.

Except he did, but he didn't _remember_ , per se.

A photoset so vivid when he had seen it that Victor seemed to has forgotten about it. The one Hiroko showed him months ago where Yuuri could hold onto streetlights like they were meant for him to dance around. The video of a failed striptease and the constant jokes about champagne flutes and sexy music along with Hiroko’s warnings of keeping alcohol away from his son. It suddenly seemed like Victor did not possessed recollection of all of that.

It seemed like he had forgotten it.

But who could ever remember it when Yuuri suddenly crashes the stage of a _strip club_ and has his shirt ripped off of his body as soon as he starts dancing? How could Victor even _breathe_?

“That's what I meant when I said we needed to spice this up.” Chris laughed and punched Victor in his shoulder, jokingly as the first notes of a pair of trumpets filled the club. “You _are_ a lucky bastard.”

“I am.” Victor breathed out as Yuuri laughed at Phichit’s screams of encouragement when he gripped the pole and started to drop slowly to the floor, knees flexed and ass popped out to emphasize the sinful curve of his back. “ _Shit_.” He complained.

“This is going to end up badly.” Yurio gasped as soon as Yuuri looked back to where they were and waved at them before climbing the pole like he was born for it with the song breaking into a melodic, high pitched voice.

“You can drool I won't get mad.” Otabek chuckled before dodging a furious smack on his head. “Maybe you and Lila should consider on building a pole dance classroom at the studio.” He said instead, watching his boyfriend follow every movement Yuuri did at the stage.

Phichit giggled, nodding in agreement, before poking Victor's cheek.

“Don't look so distressed, he knows what he's doing.”

And _yes_ , Yuuri _knew_.

Victor was… was speechless. Surprised would be an understatement, and so would be any other synonym. He was beyond fazed, absolutely mesmerized. He didn’t know the man up there, twirling around a pole as cash literally rained into his space when he started losing his fitted jeans but he wanted to _know_ him, most definitely.

Yuuri squats and makes his clothed thighs jiggle, creating ripples of denim and plump flesh as a group of women celebrating a birthday started screaming, too.

That made Victor jump on his place, too excited with what was happening before he sits down once more, trying to calm himself. But then, Yuuri throws his belt at him.

It lands on his face, faux leather slapping him and Victor audibly moans.

He was _fucked_.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

Yuuri had not known what to do when Phichit started calling the Gentlemen's club his coworker administered.

His friend sure had the best contacts around.

For instance, Yuuri was preoccupied with Victor's lips on his own after downing two cups of red wine. He hated wine in general but he knew Victor loved it, so he complied his fiancé by taking sips of that special bottle Chris gifted him for the night. It wasn’t that bad so back then, with his arms tangled up over Victor’s shoulders and his hands playing with the longer strands of platinum hair at his display, he knew he could manage a glass or two right there. The mix of the alcohol and Victor’s tender love was more than enough to get him drunk, but maybe his friends thought differently since he was given a huge bottle of pink champagne after splitting from Victor to take a sip of mineral water.

“Mila sends it.” Yurio said as he worked the bottle open and threw the cork away into the living room, taking away Yuuri’s water glass and placing the large bottle on his hands.

“Really?” His eyes were both foggy and shiny, a weird mixture that made them seem bigger than they really were. “This is too good, thanks!”

And like it was nothing, he took a large sip of it to wash away the wine flavor before kissing Victor once more.

He did not know that his friends had taken the “ _make me drink until I can’t stand_ ” phrase too literally.

“I love you.” He said to Victor, oblivious to his best friends’ plans.

“I love you the most.” Victor replied before tracing Yuuri's neck with his lips.

They were at the table in the dining room while Chris and Otabek managed the dirty dishes, while Yuri and Phichit remained suspiciously busy at the phone and making everyone as tipsy as they could get. It all pointed out to catastrophe, now more than ever that Yuuri was chugging at the champagne like it was tap water.

“We can go to the hotel now. If you want.” Victor mumbled voice seductive as his hands caressed the wide expanse of his lover’s thighs.

Yuuri, sitting in top of the table with Victor between his hanging legs, shook his head. “Still too early.” He whispered as he let the bottle besides him to hold Victor once more.

He should've said yes, back then. But he didn't know any better.

 

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

The trumpet dropped once more and Yuuri followed the notes, landing softly on his knees as he took between his teeth a considerable stack of crisp bills that an older man showed him, then he crawled away from de undivided attention he was getting to flash a smile at a group of women at the very edge of their seats. He broke the seal that held the money together and threw it carelessly around the pole before dropping his back to the floor with his hips thrusting the air, arms around his sides and smile showing the blissful shine of his drunken state. He laid on the floor and played with his legs, stretching and folding them in different positions with the help of his back, falling into a spagat and then closing it abruptly.  

The song transformed into a low beat with some verses being spat from the speakers for Yuuri to move languidly and slow around the pole.

Few moments later, after hanging from every angle possible at the pole, he took a bottle of water a staff member offered him and he took it without a doubt, Yuuri was beyond wasted when one of the dancers at the adjacent stages joined him at the fading of the song into a new one. She was a tall, vibrant girl with dark skin and kinky hair in a golden body suit and knee high boots.  

Victor stared at them as the woman took one of the ties someone threw at Yuuri to tie it on his fiancé’s neck, letting it hang loosely at his chest. He seemed way too into his little act for Victor to care about someone else putting his hands over his lover.

The song was catchy enough for the two of them to fall into a known rhythm, almost as if they had danced together before, following the constant beat and the mellow voice that seemed to indicate them how or when to move.

Victor was _enraptured_.

The woman besides Yuuri was insanely beautiful and had his fiancé pushing his jeans far off of the stage for Phichit to catch them as he whistled loudly when they got caught up in a simple embrace as they circled their bodies together.

 It was hot and elegant; with all eyes of them as Yuuri and the new dancer laughed at something they said when the woman wrapped her arms around Yuuri’s frame. He pushed his hair back and threw his glasses at Yurio, who seemed as lost in the view as Victor himself.

Someone screamed at the two of them to get into the floor, but the two of them knew better than listening to the senseless shouting below the stage.

The song drifted into the voice message and Yuuri picked up the shirt on the floor to dab his sweat.

Victor groaned at the gesture, watching the shining expanse of his lover’s skin with rapt eyes.

Yuuri's body has changed over the last months now that he finally had time to do exercise just as he liked. He was still full and curved, but toned on his arms and ripped at his legs where his hips dipped preciously into a round shape. His stomach was flatter and his waist slimmer even if it wasn't exactly defined. His arms had gotten back the grace and delicacy of his college days and his face lost a bit of the puffiness it used to hold. Now he wasn't cute, he was infuriatingly sexy.

The song ended and the women clapped loudly at Yuuri, bowing at him as he did the same and hugged her from the shoulders, kissing her cheek loudly as they shared one last knowing smile. The dancer left the stage and suddenly Yuuri was alone once more.

A lot of people were flashing stacks of paper at him but Yuuri didn't look at them, he kept dancing on his own as the song changed yet again and took only what was being thrown. He didn't do anything to acknowledge the patrons at the edge of the stage that looked too damn thirsty for a Thursday night and Yuuri was not giving them what they wanted.

“Yuuri has always being fiercely faithful.” Yurio pointed out as the man twirled on his heels before going low to the floor and shaking his hips, propped up in the air with his forearms lying on the floor, it seemed like a little prelude before the real song started.

“I'm dying over here.” Was all Victor replied before groaning and taking that Tequila shot Otabek placed casually in front of them after a couple of vodka drinks. “He's too fucking much.”

A rich voice flooded everyone’s ears, the strike of the music putting everyone into a trance. 

“Glad you noticed.” Chris said as everyone laughed, making Victor close his eyes to press the heel of his hands to his eyes. Sighing he stole Yurio's shot and brought it to his mouth to empty the alcohol on one go.

“You're not looking.”

Yuuri was suddenly there, torn shirt flying at his shoulders with those crazy, tight black boxers hugging every piece of skin around his hips so deliciously it looked good enough to bite. And Victor simply wanted to _eat_ him up.

Wolf whistles flew across the room, with Phichit clapping as he laughed loudly at Yurio's flustered face. Otabek couldn't keep his eyes off of Yuuri and Chris was enjoying this all too much for a taken man. But yet again everyone at the table was taken and they _couldn't_ help but stare at Yuuri like the god he seemed to be right then and there.

“You're making it too hard for me.” Victor replied when Yuuri cleared the table of all glass and plates into the floor with a fluid movement of his arm. They would have to pay for that later but no one cared for a second as Yuuri climbed into the clean surface.

“Am I making it, or you?” He whispered as he leaned into Victor, the music changing drastically before Yuuri was back on his feet and rolled his hips in circles. Chris shouted something in French and Yurio cursed in Russian loudly enough for the dancer to hear it so clearly he went down once more to roll his body on his best friend's direction.

“Katsudon. _Stop_.” He didn't mean any of that and get Yuuri laughed loudly before obeying. Yuri let out a pitiful whine and Otabek smirked. He couldn't even bring himself to be jealous.

Then Yuuri was stealing Phichit's drink, finishing it on one single drink before standing on his knees as he popped his chest and shoulders to the beat of the music. His friend laughed before screaming a rain of compliments just for him to smile dumbly.

Then his hands were on the table once more, putting Yuuri on fours as he glided backwards with hits of his ass into the air. His head hung down and the swell of his butt wiggled with every movement to much of everyone's visual pleasure. Yuuri rolled his entire body forward before throwing his hips to the side, legs following suit, to smack his thighs in front of Phichit. His friend hollered and blew a cheeky kiss to Yuuri as a new rap verse started.

He winked at him before turning to Christophe.

The club had lost it completely, screaming loudly at Yuuri’s antics like they had never seen something like it.

And maybe they hadn’t.

Victor was wheezing.

“Hell yeah.” He growled, opening his arms and gesturing a very direct ‘ _c'mon_ ’ with his hands.

Yuuri's eyes gleamed, reckoning a challenge as he directed his whole body on his direction, legs opening wide in front of his torso as he let his hands roam all over the sides of his body before he gripped his own butt, rolling his body all the way from his tummy to his neck, gyrating his shoulders as he opened his mouth lewdly. Chris took the opportunity to hold his own vodka shot, pouring it at his open lips, tongue sticking out, before swallowing the hard alcohol. Then, to the sound of the music merging into the singing once more, he shot his hands to his side at the table to rise, thrusting into the air.

Chris was wearing a shirt eating grin that didn't seem to go away even when Yuri blew a kiss and turned to Otabek, going from sensually playful to dangerously seductive, the voice singing started to recite its own verse.

Victor had been watching everything from his seat in silence, an uncomfortable erection bringing his length to life while he contemplated the love of his life turning everyone into a flushed, squirming mess with a few movements of his body to some song he did not know. Yet he was sure he would remember it perfectly. Victor wouldn’t feel jealous, then. He knew all of that would be his husband in two days time and he would belong completely to Yuuri, who had that much power encased on his strong body for Victor to test. And he would, he would test it _so hard_.

But right now he was nothing but a viewer at his husband’s show.

He had to wait for his time.

“Holy fuck.” Yurio muttered as Otabek lowered his beer, placing it on the floor while Yuuri jumped off of the table, landing in the floor as he placed his hands over Otabek’s knees. His head was moving in circling motions as he rotated his waist, going down until he was squatting on his toes. Turning abruptly, back facing Otabek with his shirt sliding down until it rested at his lumbar area, sleeves still on his arms. Cocking his hips side to side, following the song before straightening up in a jump, ass back as it traced a circle before Yuuri turned back to wink at a very flushed ballet dancer who was now drinking from his beer like a lifeline, the song fading one last time to the next one.

Yuuri laughed loudly as the song changed fully into something much slower, intimate more so.

Somehow, Victor knew it was the last song he would dance to. And it would be for him.

Yuuri faced his fiancé and that same composed expression he had been keeping broke like a dam containing too much water as soon as Yuuri got completely rid of his shirt and tie, sending them haphazardly to the table while he walked slowly to Victor. He was already _mad_ before Yuuri even reached him.

A soft voice contrasted with the rest of the songs that had played since Yuuri started to get loose and Victor could not be thankful enough for it. He wanted this to be different. He wanted it to be _special_.

“Now you _are_ looking.” Yuuri whispered as soon as he straddled his legs.

“Always been.” Victor replied, hands moving to cup Yuuri’s ass possessively before leaning to kiss his cheek.

Hip hop must’ve been the club’s hit, since it had been what had been playing most of the night. And it wasn’t an exception now that Yuuri started grinding his  middle against Victor’s crotch to a different voice who rapped in between a soft, sweetly sang chorus.

“You move like a dream.” Victor muttered against his jaw, nipping at the soft skin as he pressed himself harder against Yuuri. His lover laughed and nodded before pressing his lips hardly against Victor’s.

“Only for you.” He replied, still rotating his hips. “All of this.”

And with one last kiss he jumped off of his lap, dropping in one single strong movement to squat once more in front of his lover. His hands were placed on his knees and using them as leverage, his arms helped Yuuri push himself up slowly. Eyes never leaving Victor’s he took his leg to place his foot at the low armrest of the chair, leaning forwards for a second before he started popping his butt several times, letting Victor caress his calve and kissing his knee once.

Yuuri was just _lovely_.

He dropped his leg to the floor, taking place between and on top of Victor’s legs, placing his hands over his head as he started drawing long and lazy circles rubbing his midriff against his fiancé’s face. Victor was now looking just as wasted as Yuuri, drunk in the sight and smell of his husband to be when he pressed his cheek to Yuuri’s waist. He inhaled air sharply and bit his lips as Yuuri started bouncing on and off of his lap. It was easy for him to follow the beats of the song, the hits and silences before he was moving away from Victor once more. He almost whined in protest, but kept himself in silence while Yuuri walked around him and the chair.

Someone, Victor couldn’t register whom, pushed the table away from them so when Yuuri was once more in front of him could fall into an open split, shaking his legs lightly and making his butt tremble before falling on his back as he closed his legs. Then he pushed them up, sending them to the back and his body following swiftly as he was standing once more.

‘I love you’, Yuuri mouthed at Victor as he walked over to him once more, sitting back on his lap but not facing Victor.

The song started to die, but Yuuri didn’t let go of his lover as he circled himself on top of Victor one last time, head following every single movement. The music was fading as Yuuri ground on Victor’s lap fully, taking his lovers hand to press it against his chest as the club fell into complete silence before it _literally_ exploded in money around the couple.

Yuuri broke into laughter, loud and cheery as he faced Victor and kissed his ring with devotion.

“Don’t ever let me get _this_ drunk again.” He said, half jokingly.

“Are you _crazy_? I hope Yura intends on having his own bachelor’s party so I can see you like _this_ once more.” He laughed and kissed Yuuri’s nose.

“I am!” Yurio screeched besides them. “I will! I mean, _fuck_.”

Yuuri giggled and shook his head.

“I’m too old for this shit.” He sighed. “And the alcohol is going down, someone get me a drink before I get sober enough to fee embarrassed.”

Victor looked at Phichit, but his friend was already on it.

“You’re not.” Victor mumbled, helping Yuuri to get into his jeans. “But you sure are full of surprises, _Yurishka_. Not that I’m mad but I’d love to see them more often.” He laughed as he bit the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “ _Privately_.” He groaned.

Yuuri could’ve moaned if he hadn’t been interrupted by the dancer who shared the stage with him, two songs ago.

“Man you _sure_ know how to move!” She greeted him, handing him a new, clean shirt. “I’m _Gold_ , or at least that’s how I roll here. My boss asked me to get your address to send you the money you made tonight…”

Yuuri, blushing furiously, tried to say something before he choked on his own spit.

“Uh, I…” He giggled. “I wouldn’t dare, sorry for crashing the stage tonight. I don’t deserve the money, it’s not mine.”

Gold laughed.

“You dance and if you make the money rain you keep sixty percent of what lands on the floor and the stages. Rules are rules, honey.” She smiled brightly at him. “Besides, you’re not the first enthusiast that manages to get a grip on that pole… but you _are_ the first one to outshine us. You got everyone a break for the first time in _months_.”

Yuuri was ecstatic, Victor could feel him over himself.

“I can’t, still.” He said, buttoning up the new shirt.

“None of that.” She handed him a notepad and a pen. “I would even suggest you to audition if it wasn’t _obvious_ you’re about to tie the knot.” She winked at Victor and he snickered against Yuuri’s neck. “All I’m saying is that, on the bright side, you will totally keep that flame alive for a very, _very_ long time.”

Yuuri shook his head; unbelievingly as he scribbled his address and mail direction on the page of the notepad. 

“Stick around, we have an amazing bachelor’s party show coming up. Even if you already killed all of us for the rest of the night.” Gold thanked him for his address before turning to Yurio, who seemed busy enough at Otabek’s lap. “And you…” She pointed at the blonde one. “You are far too pretty to be kept under lock and key, auditions are Tuesdays at five pm. Think about it.”

Whatever Yuri could’ve said, died on his lips as soon as Otabek growled, low and threatening.

“Not happening.” He barked and Gold giggled, blushing for a second. She shrugged and smiled charmingly at the rest of the group.

“Such a shame.” And with a wave of her hand she disappeared as soon as she came through.

Yuuri was still processing all of it.

“Well. I don’t know about you but I do want to stay to the next show.” Yurio said then, trying to distract Otabek from his little jealousy fit.

“Yes!” Phichit answered, making Chris snort as he sipped his own champagne, imitating Yuuri, whom he watched attentively.

“Sure.” Victor agreed, tying Yuuri’s shoes.

No one pulled his eyes off of him.

“If anyone of you says a word about this in front of my family, I will spoon your eyes out of your sockets. You hear?” He barked before anyone could ever start making fun of him and his spectacular show.

“But it was _amazing_!” Chris snorted. “It will go down on history!”

Yuuri groaned and hid himself on Victor, still on his lap and laying over it like a baby.

Victor looked down at him and felt his heart flutter, growing a thousand times at the sight of his tired but very attractive lover. He could die right now, like this, and he would go without any regrets. It had been one of the best nights of his life, he was about to marry his soulmate and he saw a performance that would be stuck in his head for forever. As crazy and wild it had been, and would still be, Victor enjoyed it far too much.

He was so in love he couldn’t help but wish he could live it all over again, a thousand times more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, Striper!Verse is just my sHIT. I'm actually planning on make a Strip Club series for the fandom but let's be honest, who knows when will that happen lmao  
> Also, i don't even KNOW when will I post the second part to this, much less another installment for the series so pretty please be patient! ♡  
> Hope you liked this one as much as I did, thanks for stopping by and leaving any comments and kudos, your love fuels me!  
> xx
> 
> Songs Yuuri danced to!  
> Suit & Tie - Justin Timberlake, Jay Z [Yuuri crashing the stage]  
> Passionfruit - Drake [Yuuri and Gold's duo]  
> Pillowtalk Remix - Zayn, Lil' Wayne [Yuuri dances for his friends]  
> Love - Kendrick Lamar, Zacari. [Victor's dance]


	2. Morning Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries so hard I didn't even try on this one, sue me.   
> Now, this happens on the p.m but hey I can't come up with good chapter names even to save my life I'm sorry lol   
> Sorry for the delay, this is kind of forced and it might be awkward to read so I APOLOGIZE a lot, already. Hope you can forgive any mistakes you find, don't ever doubt on calling me out on them lol   
> Love you a lot, thanks for stopping by xx

Yuuri woke up with a pounding headache; he felt too hot and itchy and everything hurt… _everywhere_. He wanted to take a shower but also to never wake up again, he was hungry as fuck but he _knew_ he would throw up anything that went inside his stomach. Yuuri felt like he could just pass out once more and just die on that bed, which would _actually_ be one hell of an idea.

But he _can't_ , because he started shifting on his bed just to find himself snuggly pressed against a strong body and a warm chest that hummed with a steady heartbeat he knew all too well.

It was familiar enough to _smile_ despite his state.

“Victor.” He breathed out, making the man beneath him shift awkwardly until Yuuri was comfortably nestled between his thighs, chin pressing against his stomach while the Russian blinked for a couple of seconds until he finally opened his eyes.

“Morning, _Yurishka_.” He whispered, voice coarse and rigged as if he had been screaming a lot.

“Morning.” Yuuri replied, eyes drifting from the expanse of his soft neck to his collarbone.

And _oh_ , maybe Victor had been screaming for more than _a lot_.

His shoulders were littered with harsh bites, the base of his neck wearing a couple of proud hickeys that traced its way to his broad chest where scratch marks and a couple of love bites laid on his porcelain skin. There was a red smudge fading to pink over his ribs and Yuuri was pretty sure that if he rose he would find yet more passion marks all over his stomach and down to his groin. It _also_ wouldn’t surprise him if he looked exactly the same.

Did they…?

“Please don't tell me I did this.” He whispered, suddenly very embarrassed as his fingers shook over the expanse of the skin he couldn’t even bring himself to touch.

“Well I would find it concerning if you _wouldn't_ have.” Victor bit his lower lip and pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes. “Who else could've done it?” He was trying not to laugh _so_ hard.

Yuuri felt himself starting to _literally_ combust.

He got up, straddling his fiancé’s hips and looked down to his barely covered lower half where the sheets that wrapped him from the waist down started to fall. Yuuri confirmed it. His own legs were a mess of purple and pink, sore and just as itchy as the rest of his body. He was starting to _think_ like it had to do more with the soreness of his muscles rather than a mental feeling.

Then the events of last night started flooding his head.

“Oh _God_ , I'm sorry…” He whispered, remembering the bar they went to after the strip club and the 24 hour buffet they crashed. The image of Yuuri being eaten out at a very small bathroom suddenly appeared behind his eyelids. He _shivered_. Then it was the crazed, alcohol powered sex at the hotel before passing out on the bed they were right now.

_Surprisingly_ , he remembered most of it.

“Fuck. _Fuckfuckfuck_ …” Yuuri groaned and shook his head, feeling Victor's laughter rumble all the way to his navel where the vibrations caused by the sound started to bring his body alive. “ _Don't_ …” his hands were shot to Victor's chest, restraining a moan after falling down on his body once more.

He couldn’t even move from sheer embarrassment.

“It was the best night _ever_ , Yuuri.” Victor said, hands caressing his future husband's back.

“Please tell me at least the bathroom was a dream.” He pleaded, not trusting himself to look up to Victor.

“Oh, _Yuuri_ ~!” He laughed before whispering. “I had the time of my life!”

 

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

Everything was a _mess_.

Yuri watched the events unfold right in front of him and he didn't _do_ a thing. Probably he was too stunned to even say anything or maybe it was that little part of him that enjoyed everything that was happening in front of him.

He would deny it, later in time, there was no chance in this world for him to ever _admit_ he liked what he saw but he had been truly enjoying himself.

Like, just right now, with Yuuri licking off a body shot from _his_ boyfriend’s shoulder as Victor held him from behind. Hands possessively pressed at his hip bones while Otabek giggled at the feeling of the older man’s tongue. Yuuri was restless and very handsy, feeling drowned on some kind of haze provided by the heavy effect of the alcohol while Beka remained flushed and almost _whimpered_ at the loss of Yuuri's mouth over his skin.

The bartender, a blonde girl who seemed extremely flustered at the sight, shook his head and offered another round of jell-o cups.

“I'm next!” Yurio would die the day he admitted it but his huge, infuriating crush on Yuuri would never _ever_ go away. College was to blame and Yuuri being the cute motherfucker he was didn't help Yuri to actually get through that phase.

He just wanted to cross another thing from his bucket list, in the end.

Plus everyone was really drunk, who would even _mind_?

Yuuri was laughing madly at his fiancé’s lips, hands fluttering around that face as he smiled too much from the affection he was being given. Otabek seemed busy trying to get his shirt and jacket back on properly when he shot a glare at Yurio after what he said.

Then he only rolled his eyes and nodded, knowing smile plastered on his lips.

Yuri would’ve actually punched him if he said _anything_. Otabek had _never_ been a hypocrite but God know when he would’ve liked to start being one.

So Yuri reached for his best friend and slammed him over the counter where his boyfriend had been before. Smiling wickedly at Yuuri’s willingness, he held onto that stupid silk shirt he was wearing and lifted it all the way to his chest until it rode well above his nipples. His stomach was still soft even if it didn’t spill over the waistband of his pants anymore, but when he laid back there was a little hollowness that allowed the Russian to pour a shot over the creamy expanse of his skin.

“That’s my husband, let me remind you.” Victor snickered before being shoved away.

´Looking around he saw no one but Otabek and Victor staring back. Phichit and Chris were off being nasty somewhere else and the rest of the mar seemed to engrossed on their own personal activities to even notice the _harem_ this man below him had. Yuri saw that not even the bartender was around anymore.

He almost laughed in delight.

“It’s cold, _Kotenok_! Do it no- _ah!_ ” Yuuri couldn’t even finish that sentence before he had Yuri over him, lips pressed over his bellybutton and tongue lapping at the alcohol on his skin. The older shivered and even spilled a bit on his sides but Yuri, as fucking _eager_ as he was, traced the cold line with his warm tongue and finished cleaning his friend off. Finishing with a barely noticeable peck on his skin, Yuri straightened up and smiled at Yuuri who was laughing once more.

_Kissing Katsuki Yuuri’s belly_ : Check.

College Yurio would be _so_ proud.

He helped Yuuri up and slid his shirt down where it belonged. He allowed himself to grip at his hips just for a second before smiling once more.

“Congratulations on your marriage, Katsudon. Can’t wait.” He whispered at him before hugging him.

“Catch up so we can be angry ballet moms for our children. I can totally see you rocking a fanny pack on Sunday trips.” Yuuri answered, giggling wildly before letting go of his friend. “Thank you.”

Yuri almost laughed, thinking that he was actually right.

As they went back to their respective significant others, Yuri couldn’t help but smile. They were _definitely_ going to be quite some family. 

 

 

**________________________________**

 

“Then you two had a dance-off outside the bar and Otabek almost knocked the teeth out of a man’s mouth for trying to grope at Yurio after he finished shaking his hips. It would’ve been almost amusing if Beka wasn’t that _scary_ when pissed off.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Yuuri hit him in the shoulder and laughed.

“Well yeah but at least I don’t dance up in tables at three am at some sneaky Chinese buffet.” Victor mocked and Yuuri’s eloquence literally blew off.

He didn’t need Victor to tell him about the Chinese restaurant.

Somehow Yuri managed to remember most of it. From Yurio and Otabek parting ways after the Russian started to limp and his boyfriend threatened him to carry him all the way to their apartment. Then Phichit found them once more and recommended them the place since the food was excellent. And it had been, but the doubtful darkness of the place definitely made everything worse. Yet Yuuri had the best stir fry of his life and somehow he ended up dancing on top of a table for everyone’s pleasure before falling straight to some waitress arms. She was laughing so loudly no one could contain themselves before she asked a picture with everyone. Yuuri had almost kissed her but was stopped by a _delighted_ Christophe who seemed to entertained with Victor’s expressions not to intervene on the mess that was going on.

Then Yuuri went to the restroom, his fiancé following him closely until they ended up locking the door to the stalls to make out messily enough for things to escalate quickly.

Now, the flashbacks of those ten horribly hurried minutes at the W.C seemed so far away Yuuri would doubt about them if it wasn’t for the marks on his legs and the pain on his ass. He knew it had all been very real and now he was imagining the glide of Victor’s tongue all over his skin, the bites and the licks and he could definitely feel himself getting harder by the second he remembered everything vividly enough to start wondering why he didn’t get _wasted_ more often.  

He shrieked and clung even harder to Victor when he felt a sharp thrust between his legs.

“I must've been _embarrassing_ …” He breathed out.

Victor shook his head and slid his hands until they were resting against his lover's behind.

“You were _lovely_. I fell in love with you all over again.” His voice was calm and sincere before it turned hot and thick. “It was a side of you I’m not used to see. It is _so_ hot…” He rocked his hips once more and Yuuri _lost_ it.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

Phichit had been _delighted_.

He contemplated Yuuri falling on his ass for the _fifth_ time in the night, making him laugh louder than ever even though it was almost an old trick. Everything was just _too much_ and he absolutely loved the idea of watching his best friend being so simply, ridiculously and annoyingly _happy_. He was shining and bright and kept laughing like nothing in the world mattered but the man besides him and the friends that followed him around so loyally. He shot quick glances at everyone and kept smiling while both Yuri and Chris tried to do his best to hide their proud grins at the two dorks in front of them.

And yes, Victor was not any better, really.

For such a lovely man, Victor was always attentive and caring of everyone around him. From strangers on the bus to his closest friends, he had never been anything but polite and considerate. But that night he was simply _selfish_. Victor seemed far too absorbed by his future husband to even _think_ about the other people around him. It wasn't precisely new, either. As the two of them started dating months ago Victor just kind of drifted off more and more every time he was besides Yuuri but now it was like he was seeing him for the first time in his life. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the show Yuuri had been pulling the whole night. Anyway, everything about Victor Nikiforov, in that moment, was big, shinny eyes and dumb smiles and pure _'i can't believe this’_ sighs that made Phichit yearn for a love so powerful like that.

‘It seemed like dreams did come true’, he thought, when he looked at them.

And he _couldn't_ wait for his own to occur but for now he had nothing to do but celebrate the one happening in front of him.

“Y'know, Phichit.” Yuuri yawned as he pulled the Thai under his arm. “I'm marrying this man on _every_ country of the world.” He giggled as he fake-whispered into his ear. Everyone could hear him but they just sort of pretended they didn't. Yet Phichit almost believed him. After all that he witnessed today… “And we're adopting a kid there before moving to the next one.” Okay, now it was _definitely_ the alcohol talking.

Phichit snorted and shook his head.

Everyone was coming down from their high, alcohol still buzzing but simmering into a bone-crushing sleep. The group of three, now back together after some minor incidents, walked to the hotel where the wedding reception along with the practice dinner would be held. Their four day reservation seemed excessive last week when everyone complained about the bills that came with the reservation notice but right now everyone was just really _thankful_ for it.

“Yeah, _whatever_.” He hugged his friend back and tried not to look at Victor who now seemed capable of ripping his arms off of his fiancé. “Just be sure to invite me to all of them.”

Yuuri giggled after being released from Victor's soul-sucking kiss and his deadly grip hug. The younger man was flushed, panting and looking totally blessed out as he nodded dumbly at Phichit’s comment.

He thought that _probably_ the best part of the reservation would be for those two, who would definitely be getting, not some but _a lot_ , without a certain kid among them.

“I will!” Yuuri exclaimed after a while, like he had been thinking before. “That way you can be my bestman again!”

“Yeah sure. But me too.” Phichit rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe Yurio was going to fight him about this _once more_.

“Shut up you're already his bestman in _this_ wedding.” He spat and Yurio let go of Otabek to actually push him from behind.

“That's because I refused to support that _shit ass_ decision of marrying the living garbage Frank is!” Yuri sounded almost pleased.

“Don't talk about him in my presence, I _beg_ you.” Victor barked before kissing Yuuri on his ear, just to make sure he was still there; Phichit thought.

“Whatever.” He breathed out and let Yuri win this time. He was just too tired.

Chris came at him, holding his waist and pulling him into a hug of his own as they awkwardly walked together.

Phichit thought _a lot_ of this marriage thing, but in the good way. He wasn't having second thoughts or huge, _controversial_ opinions like he did back on Yuuri’s first shot at marriage. This time he was pleased with his friend’s decisions and the way life had turned out to change, for the best, even when Phichit himself thought there was no turning back, once.

Adulthood was a _bitch_ , he always said. One day he was this amazing dancer studying his way through college and the next one he was drowning on debt and three different works that didn't seem to cut it. From being a skilful performer he went to wait five tables at the same time _without_ messing up the bills. The shows might've changed but he still had to do his best, past stage fright, to sort out his life.

And _Yuuri_ … Yuuri just had it worse.

He still thought of the days when his best friend would sleep on a couch holding onto his son like he was the _only_ reason he was still around. The hard days when he was absent and the long nights when Yuuri came back, voice coarse from shouting and eyes puffy with tears. He was troubled and _deeply_ hurt and the man standing in front of him, right now, didn't even seem to be a shadow of who that person used to be.

“Oh but also Beka has to be my bestman. Maybe in Russia!” The mentioned smiled largely, something a bit strange on him but incredibly flattering for his handsome face. “What you'd say?” Yuuri poked his ribs and Otabek bit back a laugh with a loud snort.

“Sure, Yuuri.” He held the older back. “Let's just get through this one wedding, _'kay_? Then we can make plans.” Yuuri nodded before pecking his friend’s cheek, Otabek blushed furiously and looked away when Yuuri walked back to Victor.

Phichit almost laughed out loud, after Yuuri's antics today the man shouldn't even be _phased_ about that little gesture and still… Phichit shook his head.

He couldn't wait for the morning after.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 “To be fair you were amazing.” Victor muttered, groin pushing oh so slightly against Yuuri’s. He was blushing hard, all the way from his cheekbones to his chest. He raised his hips once more before looking to the nightstand where the alarm clock laid untouched.

He groaned and Yuuri looked at it, too.

1:45 _p.m_.

“ _Don’t mind_ the clock.” Victor answered before Yuuri could say anything. His mouth soon found its way to his fiancé’s and kissed him deeply, teeth nipping at the bottom lip and tongue parting them to enter it with fervor. Yuuri moaned and melted against Victor, hips rocking slightly once more, lighting him up just enough before he felt a sudden wave of _responsibility_ knock at his senses.

“We shouldn't be here this late…” He panted before Victor answered with a sharp thrust of his hips, making his backbone sizzle with pleasure. “People will start to wonder…”

Victor shook his head and glided his hands from his waist to his back, guiding them until they fit snuggly inside Yuuri's briefs.

“Let them. We have time before lunch.” He was now mouthing at Yuuri's neck. “ _Let_ _them_.”

Yuuri almost said no.

But then Victor slid his hands further down and his underwear was now at his knees, making him feel cold for a split second before his half hardened length was being gripped tightly at the base. Victor's warm hand held tightly to it and started to pump it a few times before looking up to Yuuri, asking a question with his eyes.

“Fine.” Yuuri gave in, slowing his body to pursue the melting fire that came from within his centre. “ _Just_ -” Victor nodded.

“I've got you _solnyshko_.” He said.

“ _Please_.” Yuuri begged and rolled his hips to match Victor's pace.

Victor huffed a little laugh as he got up for a second to lay Yuuri down on the bed, his hands sliding up to his chest and pinching his nipples before going back to the task he was busy with in the past. Soon enough he had Yuuri squirming and moaning loudly against a plow he had grabbed from the bed, muffling his sounds out of habit instead of need.

“You don't have to be so quiet now.” Victor spat into his hand once more, he really tried to find the lube but Yuuri just screamed his name and now there he was, using what he got.

“If you were- _Ah_!” Yuuri's hips shot upwards before smashing the bed once more. “…Weren't _so good_ maybe I could stop cryi- _Ahah_! Victor, _Vitenka_ … _more_.” He pleaded and Victor laughed, chest puffing with pride before going down on Yuuri's body.

“It seems like we need to speed this up.” Yuuri nodded frantically and Victor huffed another snicker, diving lower on Yuuri as his fiancé turned on his stomach, propping his butt up for Victor to grab. Fumbling with the ripe flesh of his ass, Victor stuck his tongue out and lapped lightly at the division of Yuuri's plump. Smiling to himself after Yuuri breathed out loudly, he dared to insert his tongue further in. His mouth started to move almost on its own and soon enough he had Yuuri squirming and moaning loudly as he hadn't heard him in a while. Victor kept on with his ministrations eagerly and Yuuri let loose the sensations attacking his whole self, turning him into a _babbling_ mess.

“You were so good last night…” Victor cooed on his ear as a finger went straight into his puckering hole. “Can you be good for me again, _Yurishka_?” He nodded almost madly and Victor kissed him fervently. “I'll make you feel so _fine_ …” Yuuri whimpered something incomprehensible and Victor bit his lips as a second finger started to pump in and out of him.

He parted ways with his lover as a single string of saliva connected them, making Yuuri look totally zoned out from the arctic eyes of his fiancé.

“Please… _hurry_.” He almost begged, rocking his full hips against the three fingers thrusting within his inner walls. “I'm going to cum, _Victor_. Please.” His pleading was unashamed now, totally loud and straightforward as Victor grinned wickedly while he pushed his pinky inside, adding pressure to the disaster he was already turning Yuuri into.

Panting loudly Yuuri leant against Victor and fucked himself hard, feeling two of four digits pressing against the bundle of nerves inside him as Yuuri almost jumped over Victor's hand.

“I thought you said you'd be good…” There was no malice on Victor's tone but his words shook Yuuri into the very verge of pleasure. “Now look at you, you're behaving so _badly_ now Yurishka.”

Yuuri started to feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so close and Victor just wouldn't let him go even if he wasn't giving Yuuri what he needed the most. Both force and speed picked up on Victor's actions and soon his voice was drowned by the squelching sounds coming off of Yuuri, drowning the words his husband to be tried to muster. Yet the younger wouldn't give up, pushing further and wiggling his body harder to pursue what he wanted so much.

“Vic- _Victor_ …” He cried. “Please. _Let me_ …”

“I told you to be _good_ , but you're _not_.”

Yuuri trembled once.

“And I _fucking_ love it.”

“Victo- _Oh_!” Like water overflowing on a glass, Yuuri came after what felt like hours. Splashing on his stomach and dripping to the bed sheets before he collapsed on the mattress, body still shaken with tremors as Victor hovered over him.

“Still feel like having me?” He wondered and Yuuri did nothing but lifting his ass and shaking it eagerly as invitation. Victor chuckled. “Okay then…”

Taking a condom Victor rolled it on himself as he poured the lube he finally found on Yuuri's wrecked entrance. He was loose enough but Victor couldn't resist the temptation of actually _hearing_ him.

“Now you _really_ need to hurry…” Yuuri muttered after riding off of the waves of his orgasm, pressing his body against Victor's groin.

“Only because you look _delectable_ …” Victor snickered before going down, biting Yuuri's neck and entering him on one swift motion. Yuuri, sensible from overestimation, muffled his scream against his hand before Victor offered his own for Yuuri to kiss and bite when he started to feel the rock of his fiancé’s hips. Yuuri kissed warmly the ring on his finger and fell once more into the bed, barely spreading his flexed legs and allowing Victor to move inside and outside of him freely. It took nothing for Yuuri to get aroused once more.

“There!” He almost screamed, eyes shut tightly and arms barely supporting him as he arched his back fully. “Shit, yes! _Yesyesyes_ …” He circled his waist, pressing Victor further. “ _Vitenka_ , more…”

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered; face flush against his lover's hair. “Yuuri, _I love you_. I love you.”

Yuuri only nodded dumbly, raising his hips with all the strength he still had to meet Victor's pace.

“Victor. _Victor_.” His name sounded like a prayer when he said it like that. “Victor.”

Everything was almost too much, the sounds and the feeling added to their bodies and its movements, the way they rolled within each other and the sounds of approval and desire they mustered lowly but consistently enough. It was making a mess out of them, even more than they had already been when they woke up. It seemed like this would be the perfect way to finish their bachelor's party, with the two of them too tangled up into each other to even think about the world beyond their hotel room.

“ _Papa_! _Otōsan_!”

Unfortunately, there _was_ a world past that door.

“Fuck!” Victor moved out of the bed on record time, making Yuuri flop on the bed like a rag doll.

“ _Jesus Chris_ , Victor. I love you. I truly do. But did you have to…” He whispered.

“I wouldn't like to traumatize our son just yet, Yurishka. _Get_. _Dressed_.” He ordered and Yuuri shook his head, feeling a headache making its way to his forehead.

“I'm going to take the TV from him for a month.” He said, standing up with shaky legs. “ _Mark_ my words.”

“No Beka! I _said_ I wanted to see my parents!” Kosuke screamed outside the door as someone, probably Phichit, said something about waiting downstairs. “Phichit and Otabek won't let me see you yet!”

“ _Otōsan_ was still asleep, y'know _Detka_?” Victor said to the door as he buckled his pants and pulled a clean shirt out of his tote bag in a matter of seconds.

“You reek of sex. Put this on.” Yuuri, barely in his underwear, started to splash cologne into Victor as he handed him a comb and used a bunch of baby wipes to pat his face, chest and hands. “Calm our son and get back here for a shower.”

Victor almost laughed at his husband's tone of _stress_ , it had not been the first time something like this happened and every time Yuuri's mood just dropped _immensely_. He would _always_ make it up later, thought.

Putting on his shoes, Victor made sure he looked presentable before stepping out of the room, closing the door as soon as his body was on the other side. Yuuri was practically hiding in the bathroom and Kosuke, who had his view blocked by Victor's towering frame, did nothing but smile and stretch his arms up to his son.

“Did you wake _Otōsan_ up?” He asked pure inocence on his words.

“I think you did that just fine, _Detka_.” He laughed and Phichit, behind them, snorted. Otabek was just too blushed to even look back at him. “How was your sleepover with _Haha_?”

“ _Amazing_! And yours?”

“Ah, just fine. We don't do much when we get this old, Ko.” Phichit was now laughing and even Otabek couldn’t hide his huge smile. Yet Victor _kept_ his word. He wasn't going to traumatize his son today.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 “Papa, what's a gentleman's club?” Kosuke's voice flew straight into Yuuri's head as he approached the table with his plate of food. After Victor reassured their son they had a quick shower and fled the room after straightening up just enough so when the housekeeper came by, they could do their work without much thought. They changed their clothes, kept the love bites hidden and walked out of their bedroom like _nothing_ happened.

Now they tried to have lunch, everyone from last night's party along with Kosuke and Yuuri's parents, who were luckily out of the picture as they talked to Mari, who was arriving that afternoon with the rest of her family, along Minako and the Nishigoris.

“ _Papaaa_ …” But Kosuke _couldn't_ be ignored.

He and Victor shared a very flustered look.

“Why you asking, Ko?” Yuuri tried his best to keep his voice stern.

“I saw a black envelope with money that came today in the mail! Do these clubs also have gambling games?”

Yuuri _shivered_.

“Uh, _yeah_. They’re places for grownups to get together and hang around.” Victor replied, casually.

“Oh, _sweet_! Can I go some time, then?”

Yuuri almost dropped his soup plate.

“Well _Detka,_ you have to be much older.” Victor replied as he helped Yuuri with his food tray. Everyone shared a _very_ funny look on their eyes.

“ _Welp_ , you wouldn't even like it Ko.” Otabek intervened, glancing cautiously at Yuuri. “I didn't. They're pretty boring.”

His boyfriend choked on a piece of celery.

“Ah, they must be then.” Ko Sighed and handed Yurio a napkin. “Careful, _Kotenok_.”

He nodded and thanked him dumbly before staring holes into his boyfriend.

Otabek only winked at Yuuri, almost ignoring his boyfriend. Yet he could _feel_ his glare.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

 

“ _Otōsan_! Did you fall?” Kosuke asked hours later when Yuuri was changing into his pajamas, the flight coming from Japan got delayed and Victor switched places with his fiancé to receive the families arriving later in the night. Then, it would only be Yuuri and Kosuke for the night at their now perfectly clean room.

“Ah… _yes_!” He answered, looking down to his bruised hip where the boxer slid a little bit too much into his leg. Kosuke didn't need to see the whole picture and Yuuri rearranged his clothing before putting on some pants. “Today when I was showering. They don't have sticky mats over here so I slipped…” Yuuri knew his bruises looked a lot like a pair of hands but Ko wouldn't notice it until someone told him, so Yuuri found himself lying once more.

“You should be careful, Otōsan. You can walk?” Kosuke asked with his nose scrunched up.

“Yeah, don't worry _Taiyō_. I'm fine.” He bent and kissed his son on the face before finishing getting ready. The wedding was only one night away and he still had to hide his bachelor’s party adventure for quite some time.

 

 

**________________________________**

 

Hiding _anything_ from Kosuke was harder than the future husbands thought I’d be.

Yuuri barely had words to explain what a _condom_ was and Yurio wasn't much help with all his sarcastic comments in the background. Otabek seemed way too flustered to _be_ himself as Ko wondered, out loud, what would _anyone_ need something as slippery as lube. And _no one_ knew how to tell him why his Papa suddenly got all red as he almost ran into a tree on the main avenue when a certain _song_ came into the radio as they took Mari and Yuuko to their spa appointment.

For all of _this_ , there was one Minako Okukawa laughing in the background.

“Look, Kosuke. I know you’re a very curious kid but I need you to keep all of your questions to yourself until you’re thirteen or so, because your parents need a lot of time to answer you since they _don’t_ _know_ either what all of this is, or neither do I. Okay?”

‘ _Bullshit!_ ’ Yuuri thought, but he bit back his comment as he raised a silent prayer for his old mentor. She always knew how to handle the most uncomfortable situations. If she had been able to explain to his parents why he _needed_ a lock on his door as he entered his teens, she could manage a doubtful kid with a thousand questions.

Kosuke only nodded.

“Now, every time you ask this they get to think _really hard_ and it just stresses them more than all this wedding already is, so why don’t you drop it until this two are a bit more relaxed? Lets avoid tiring them, and their friends, right?”

That seemed to do.

“Oh, sure!” He turned to his parents, sitting at the same cot at the hotel’s patio. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to annoy you…”

Victor shook his head and Yuuri let out a relieved sigh as he thanked Minako from afar.

“It’s no problem, Ko.” Victor kissed his head. “We will all learn together about this, what’d you say?”

He only nodded and hugged them briefly. Then, Axel and Lutz came rushing from his bedroom to call Kosuke.

“I'm supposing Yurio here sent you a couple of videos to resume my bachelor's party…” Yuuri said to her after Takeshi took his son and his own daughters to the pool at the other lawn.

“Oh he _did_!” She laughed before sipping her wine. “I knew I should've come sooner, maybe we can arrange something for tomorrow night so we can _all_ see it live and in full color once more.”

“I say we _should_!” Chris chirped, who had been watching everything with utter fascination from another cot. “I still have my pole somewhere…”

Yuuri _screeched_.

Why was he saying that _out loud_?

“Shut up!” He screamed and Victor laughed _so hard_ he actually snorted.

Chris couldn’t stop teasing him even if it was to save his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's it! Hope you stick with the series, sending a thousand kisses to everyone who reads and drops some kudos and comments for they clean my soul! Much love xx Read you next time!
> 
>  
> 
> akauali.tumblr.com  
> victorkatsun.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is part of my Flowers series which I hope you've enjoyed so far. You don't have to read the other installments to understand this but the main work is actually the reason of why I decided to keep up with this mess, so you should probably give it a shot! And if you've read it, well thanks a lot for comming back!  
> A couple of essentials about this work and the author:  
> ✓English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and please be kind when pointing them out, I'm all in for improvement but I'm also prone to self-combustion when called out lol  
> ✓In this series Yuuri is 30 and Victor 35, everyone is pretty much aged up and the canon age gaps are not precisely respected  
> ✓Kosuke Katsuki is also my son so besides from facing my wrath if you ever talk crap about him, I hope you like this character as much as I do. He was adopted.


End file.
